Traditionally, a hose that is to be connected to a system device such as a hydraulic pump is first connected to some type of hose fitting such as a fluid connector having a barbed nipple. The fluid connector is then typically connected to some type of device such as a pump or valve block using a coupling nut. As the hose is forced over the barbs on the nipple, the barbs apply a retaining force by displacing the inner layer of the hose outward without cutting that inner layer. If there is a need for an electrical connection between an electrically conductive intermediate layer of the hose and an electronic system, then a jumper wire is required to be routed from the electrically conductive intermediate layer to the fluid connector or directly to the electronic system or to some type of fluid device to which the fluid connector is attached. These prior art electrical jumpers are unreliable and are expensive to assemble and are susceptible to damage either during assembly or during operation.